Pokemon Omicron Realized
by Granzrea Peranzas
Summary: The Vesryn Region is home to many people including Pokemon training. These trainers have big dreams, noble dream. And others, while big are very... evil in nature. Team Olympus had brought down the full might of their force and engaged Nyasa Town to submission. Our hero, Cyan managed to evacuate just in time. Based of Pokemon Zeta Omicron series.


A teenage was running into a cavern. His appearance is somewhat rare around the region. Of course the only thing that makes it rare was his cap and jacket, both were black in colour. He also wore a white shirt underneath, a worn out jeans and his sneakers. He ran into the room and panted in tiredness. He looked back and after seeing nothing he sighed in wariness. Suddenly, he heard a tapping sound coming from the ladder. He turned his head around and to his relief, it was someone he knows.

"I think we're safe here. Go Lucario!" The woman wearing pink clothing exclaimed. In a brief flash of red, stood black and blue, standing dog with metal jutting out of his chest. The dog barked his name in response. The woman nodded back.

"Lucario, the time has come. Go find... Go find... Wilson. Tell him the time for cowardice is over. Tell him to redeem himself. Use ExtremeSpeed!" Ordering his childhood companion, the woman turned towards him after the Lucario left.

"Cyan..." She spoke softly.

"I hoped it would never have to come to this. They're out there. They won't stop until they get what they want. Cyan, you're growing up. I think you're ready for your first Pokemon. We have some Pokemon stored somewhere down here in case of emergencies. You may as well take one. Perhaps' if Team Olympus is ever stopped, you might become a better trainer than I ever was! I only wish I knew why they came after Nyasa Town..." She spoke out in frustration.

"HEY!" A voice shouted over the entrance.

Both the teenage and the woman turned around towards the voice and prepared themselves. Thankfully, what came from the outside was a man, the woman knew intimately enough.

The old timer wearing a lab coat shouted, "Aria! Cyan! Team Olympus found this cave! Aria, we need you to help fend them off!"

The woman gasped in fear and surprise, "Oh no!"

She turned towards the teenage boy and commanded in a stern voice, "Go with the Professor, honey. He'll take you to his lab in Zarifar Town. ... Cyan. I love you. Be safe."

Giving a kiss to his forehead, ignoring his frown, the woman abruptly turned and rushed out, though not before giving a nod towards her mentor. The grey headed researcher scratched his head as he continued to stare at the teenage boy. Not showing any kinds of nervousness, Cyan raised his eyebrow to the old man. The man shrugged.

He spoke out his thought, "Hmm... Well, I suppose desperate times call for desperate measures. As a Professor, I'm supposed to give you a Pokemon and start you on your journey."

He tapped his lips with his finger before continuing, "But as a friend of the family... Well, I trust your mother's judgement. She is one of the greatest trainers I have ever met. It's not that I doubt you, of course. You're surprisingly mature for your age. Follow me. I'll take you to get your Pokemon."

The man rushed towards the ladder hole and climbed down. Cyan shrugged and followed after the surprisingly fit old man. As he reached the bottom, he looked around the Escape Route. It was damped but surprisingly lit.

He could hear water rushed about and before he could do more, he was called by the Professor, "Cyan! This way!"

He moved towards the sound and rushed up the conveniently built staircase to the higher ground. He was actually expecting slopes and hazard everywhere. It definitely impressed the boy especially when there could hardly be any reason to have an escape road this furnished. He frowned. Unless if they had already expected it to be used in the near future…

"Almost there!" His mother's former teacher called on him as he almost turned the wrong corner.

He looked to the side, down the slope to lower ground and saw an old man resting down. He had no idea why the geezer took a secluded spot to rest. Never the less, he continued onwards. At the end of the path, there was another staircase downward. He walked down and upon seeing Professor Oak crouching down, he moved the man's side.

"There are many Pokemon in this safe! Pick one and it will be your companion for the rest of your life." The man pointed to the hidden cabinet in the ground, filled with many Pokeball.

Unsure which to choose, he picked a random Pokeball and was about to released it. However before he even did that, the Professor slammed the safe door and locking it up. It sealed itself into the ground as if it was never even there.

"I must be off. I will be waiting for you in my Lab in Zarivar Town. Just continue through the cave, you can't miss it." The grey headed man briskly moved away in a hurry.

The teenage shrugged and released his Pokemon… and promptly face palmed… Out of the seemingly innocent Pokeball, was a Pokemon that every single fan in the region… no, the world... would know very… very intimately. A Rattata. A purple rat with a shorter whisker than the usual. Noting that it is a female, Cyan dropped to his knee towering above the small rat.

"I'll call you, Celeste." Come out a scratchy voice from disuse.

The rat tilted before cheering with her name. Cyan held out his hand and the newly christened Celeste quickly climbed to his shoulder nuzzling his neck in a very affectionate manner. The teenage tugged softly on his cap and stood, walking away and towards the earlier branch in the path. With the suddenly flash of pink in his sight, a slightly whispered, 'Standby' sent Celeste to the ground, tensed for the incoming danger.

The pink Pokemon stopped in front of them, followed by a large man in a hiking attire. The hiker squinted from behind his Snubbull before bellowing out a throaty laugh.

"Good job, Snubbull! My name's Jeremy." The man held out his hand as the Pokemons shuffled to their owner's sides.

Cyan moved forward to accept the burly man's hand and shaking them thus relaxing him from the false alarm. The man nodded as seemingly pleased with Cyan wary gesture, possibly due to the possibility of the man being one of member of Team Olympus. It is probably a good trait for all trainers out there.

"I'm an intern in the Professor's Lab. The Professor asked me to give you these!" He shoved 5 empty Pokeballs towards the surprised Cyan.

As soon as he took it, Jeremy continued with his explanations. "If you see a wild Pokemon, such as in the tall grass or a cave, then you can throw a Pokeball to catch it. You'll have to weaken it first though. A Pokemon is easiest to catch when it is low on HP, and has status effect like being asleep or frozen."

He nodded to himself. Then he frowned and glared, startling the bored young man. "You can't catch someone else's Pokemon though. That's theft!"

Cyan hastily nodded in agreement and with the hiker satisfied, he prolonged the explanation which Cyan had already known of. "There are many different kinds of Pokeball. Some of them will catch Pokemon more easily."

Then as if a light bulb blinked onto existence, the light was switched on. Jeremy smiled broadly.

"Hey... since I'm telling you so much already, how about I show you how to be a trainer? Let's have a battle!" The hiker moved backward to give the arena bit more space.

Cyan looked down at his Pokemon and back at Jeremy before nodding. His Rattata took the center stage and prepared herself for the fight. She bristled at the pink monstrosity in front of her.

"Okay, Snubbull use Growl."

An intimidating move, a whisper to ignore the energy infused bark, Cyan quickly gave instruction to Celeste to follow.

'Quick Attack out of his line of sight, then go for Tackle, keep dodging, keep moving.' The soft voice came out from his mouth.

The little rat moved as she was told and within seconds a Tackle threw the Snubbull off. Jeremy frowned in annoyance before shouting out another order.

"Tackle that-wha…" He stopped in surprised.

By the time he shouted, his Pokemon was hit thrice by the fleeting rat. Though Cyan won, Celeste could barely move, tired out by her intense movement.

"Well, dang! You won!" Jeremy laughed out and moved to revive his Pokemon.

The bulky man was about to take out something from his pocket but decided against it. "You're pretty good! Anyways, come and visit Snubbull and me in the Professor's Lab later, ok? Let's go, Snubbull!"

The man left. Cyan crouched near Celeste, who struggled to keep her body up. Cyan picked the small Pokemon up and cradled her in his chest. He scratched the rat behind her ears and she burrowed herself onto his arm.

'You did well.' Another whisper came from her trainer and this time it was filled with gratitude and pride.

Celeste cheered as they moved along the path. Cyan suddenly remembered the earlier old man and decided to see what he was doing. He followed down the path, turned to the left and moved along the path away from the exit. On the way, Celeste recovered and moved to his shoulder. Down the trail, Cyan saw a girl playing with a Mudkip... an oddly coloured Mudkip.

Upon seeing Cyan, the girl smiled and spoke out loud, "Isn't my Mudkip cute? My mommy gave him to me... He's a different color, so he got bullied by all the other Mudkips... But I love him just the way he is!"

Cyan smiled at the girl and waved away, wondering what the hell she was doing in the Escape Route playing with a Mudkip all alone. Well… maybe she was with the old man… Upon meeting the old man at the end of the route, Cyan gave the old man a questioning look, not too keen of using his voice, scratchy from disused as it is. He is essentially a somewhat lonesome boy for all his life.

Not perceiving his look, the man started talking, "Hello, young trainer. Those Team Olympus goons are up to no good again, aren't they? Here this will help."

The man shoved the potion into his pocket and patted them, ignoring his startled look, "That potion will heal your Pokemon even in the middle of a battle! Just a spray and then bam… all healed."

Feeling somewhat guilty in his mind for calling the nice albeit a bit eccentric old man a geezer, the teenage smiled and thanked the man. Cyan decided to end his detour of the place and headed to the exit.

"Good to see you! Use those Pokeballs against Team Olympus, ok?" Passing the huffing Jeremy with a smile on his face, he head into the light and out to the open.

The sky was red in the evening and made Zarivar Town looked like a quaint village. 'Hold tight.' A whisper to Celeste and Cyan jumped down the ledge into the small village. As he walked down the road, he was curious seeing a lot of teenage leaving a compound. He decided that public is probably allowed to enter there. So, he decided, what the hell.

Upon entering the place, he accidentally knocked into a woman around mid-twenties. That collision caused the handbook she was carrying to fall to the ground. Cyan quickly help her out. Seeing the scribble on the books, Cyan looked at the teacher questioningly.

The woman sighed in exasperation, "My students are absolute ruffians! They toss tables, scribble in their books and... Well…" She paused.

"They would make fantastic Pokemon trainers." She smiled with a hint of pride in her.

Realizing she didn't know who he was, she asked. And just like every other time he was asked by a random people… Cyan smiled and waved his hand, leaving the teacher puzzled. Along the hallway, he saw a somewhat gloomy child walking in the hallway all alone, with his laptop. He knelt near the child and looked at him curiously.

The child spoke with a somber tone, "I'm a child prodigy working at the school. I want to make friends, but none of the other kids like me..."

Cyan smiled softly at the child and patted the child on his head. He looked at Celeste and tilted his head towards the frowning child. The purple rat nodded, jumped down from his shoulder and nuzzled the child's leg. He left them to play while he looked around.

Upon passing a classroom, a voice called to the teenage, "Hey! What are your thoughts on the swag?"

Cyan frowned and shook his head at the rude boy thus somewhat causing the boy to perceive the answer as a no. "Oh... well, I guess I don't have to say it anymore."

Glancing around the room, Cyan saw a male teenage looking at him in a heated glare. He decided to not speak to the guy and left. After loafing around the place and seeing nothing interesting, the cap wearing boy whistled as he passed the courtyard drawing attention to him. Celeste and the child prodigy came rushing towards him. He patted the child and allowed Celeste to climb onto his shoulder.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" The child asked hesitantly.

Cyan smiled sadly and pointed at Celeste, perching on his shoulder. The child looked down on his feet and the older boy ruffles the others' hair. The boy suddenly straightened up. He looked at Cyan with watery eyes.

He spoke determinedly, "One day, I'll be a trainer, just like and I'll have lots of Pokemon with me."

Cyan patted the child's shoulder and gave a soft smiled. He waved at the child and left towards the largest building in the place as the sky went darker. A minute walk to the place, he entered through the front door and was directed to the lab by Jeremy.

The professor greeted, "Ah! Excellent! Cyan! You're here! Let's get down to business. I'm not entirely sure where your MOM is, but I'm planning to meet up with her later. She's out recruiting allies to help fight against Team Olympus. I'll see if I can keep you in contact with her."

The boy nodded as he continued, "In the meantime, I need a favour from you. One of the students in the school just south of my lab is starting an internship with me. Can you go fetch him for me? I would appreciate it."

Cyan frowned and decided against arguing with the man. Hoping that it was the Swag Guy and not the Glaring Guy who was the intern, he rushed back before both of them left. Upon reaching the classroom whoever he was glared by both teenage. The Swag Guy walked forward seemingly to have a talk with Cyan.

"Hey you! We own this school! Get out of here right now or I'll" 'Oak's intern' "H-Huh? The Professor wants to see me?" Cyan nodded, interrupting the pointless lecture.

"Hah! Jake! Are you stuttering?" The Asshole decided to cut into our conversation.

The Swag Guy, now dubbed Jake shoved the Asshole.

"Of course not! Leave me alone!" He retorted.

He looked at me with shining eyes, full of hopes. "I can't believe it. The Professor actually wants me to help him. He was the guy who trained Aria, the legendary Champion! Oh what I would give to meet Aria, or even her kid, Cyan."

"I'm Cyan." A bit stronger than his usual voice.

"Really? You're Cyan?" He squinted at the son of the champion at then he smiled, " Your Mom is my hero! Hah! If only you were as cool as your Mom! I'm going to be your Rival from now on, ok? Let's get going! I'm going to be the best trainer of all time! Go! I'll meet you over there."

Cyan looked at Celeste and shrugged, went back towards the lab. On the way, Jake ran passed the Cyan and the one left behind frown at the others' rude behavior. He continued towards the lab as the sun went down by the minutes. Upon reaching the lab, Cyan was met with a frowning Oak and a very excited Jake.

Upon noticing Cyan, Jake greeted him, "Oh hey,Cyan! The Professor told me your name, and about how you got a Pokemon already. He said he'll give me one too! I can't believe it! My own Pokemon! You watch, Cyan, you slimer! I'll be the best trainer ever! Anyways, lets go! Can I get my Pokemon?"

He turned and towards Oak, and the professor nodded. "Yes... yes you can. Go pick the one that suits you the best."

Cyan walked next to Oak and deadpanned at him. The famous professor bowed down closer to the teenage.

Oak whispered at me with a very low voice, "I'm starting to regret this. He's rather rude, don't you think?"

Not giving me the chance to answer the Professor, Jake spoke aloud. "Hmm...! ...I pick this one! I like this one! A Magby. You and I, Cyan... we'll battle soon enough. Trust me. I'm out of here, losers!"

The hyperactive teenage left the place. "Well, maybe the real world will drill some manners into him. Here, I've got something else for you. Here. It's a Pokedex! A Pokedex primary work is sort of like a data collection of all Pokemon. The more Pokemon you find, the more data it will have. Try to make it your goal to fill out the entire Pokedex! It is also works as various other things."

The Professor took a red handheld device and gave them to the boy, before continuing, "It is equipped with trainers ID for trainer battle and law enforcement and also credits holding."

"My intern, Jeremy, gave you some Pokeballs, right?" He asked.

Cyan nodded. "Good! If you need anymore, they're for sale at the Pokemart. Oh, and one last thing. We need to find out what Team Olympus is up to, and what they plan to do next. There's a chance lives are at stakes here, Cyan! I would suggest heading south to the Superior Town. Not only is there's Gym there, but I've been getting records of Olympus activity around that area."

As Aria's son was about to leave, Oak stopped him.

"I'm curious. Is that female Rattata on your shoulder is the starter that I gave you?" He asked incredulously.

Cyan rolled his eyes as stated clearly, "Celeste."

Oak was clearly amused by his unflinching confidence in Celeste. Then out of a sudden, he frowned and hugged his body. Cyan lifted by his right eyebrow. Oak in return, squint his eyes sharply and nodded to himself.

"Wait here." He went to the lab's backroom and Cyan shared a glance with Celeste.

The professor came back with another handheld device. Same size as the Pokedex, black in colour but twice as thick. He put it on the table next to them. He looked at Cyan seriously.

He explained, "This device here is a device only one of its kind. It combines the use of Pokedex, TM Case, Berry Pouch, and also Case of Holding. It works like a Pokeball storage and can store a very large amount of item. It is also equipped with manual HM like a Machete to cut trees and can materialize an Imitation Lapras for surfing."

Cyan widened his eyes at the usefulness of the device but frowned at the end.

Oak nodded, expecting Cyan to question it, "Yes, it have a very obvious drawback. This thing creates its own signature magnetic field over its owner that renders other electronics short after a long period of contact. _Except empty pokeballs_."

Cyan face palmed. It's useless for Pokemon trainer if you can catch but you can't use.

The professor smirked, "But there is a slot in this device that allows you to use one, and only one Pokemon."

The boy looked at his Pokemon. Celeste looked back and tilted her head in a confused manner. He chuckled at her and patted her head. Looking back at Oak and seeing his amused stare, Cyan rolled his eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Captured Pokemon?" Cyan spoke.

Oak scratched his head before answering, "Well, to the Wyatt's Storage, of course!"

Cyan looked at the older man in a curious gaze.

Oak smiled, "Wyatt? He is the owner of the storage system in Vesryn region. He is also the brother of both an Elite 4 and a Gym Leader. Very impressive young man. Well, if you don't have time to train them then I suppose I could set you with the PokeBay on the net."

Cyan deadpanned.

Oak looked surprised, "You didn't know? Well, all over the world and across various regions, most Breeder, Gym Leaders, Elite 4, and Champion have their own duty, works and passion. They don't have the time needed, to singularly search all over the place for what Pokemon they wanted to train. As the Pokemon grew old, they need to take a new member for their team as well as team for low-level Trainer. For example the limits of time for training to be used for two badge and below are for a year period. Longer than that the Pokemon is considered too experienced for the low-tier Trainer and so on and so forth."

He continued with his explanation, "PokeBay allows its user to sell Pokemon for credits. It's one way for trainers to get good money. However, with this device, you can bring a whole lot more Pokeballs than in your usual Case of Holdings. This is literally the most expensive device in the world. However many people I've offered doesn't have a confidence in using a single Pokemon throughout their journey. 'Too many environmental hazard!' They say… Bah! In my days…."

As Oak continued to tell the tales of 'his days', Cyan contemplated whether or not to use the device. Its storage could easily support him 6 months in the wilds. It did have easy access to many things without relying on the Pokemon. It's great, really. But the downside was way too harsh for Cyan. He looked at Celeste, dozing off on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

" … ricorn to catch them. Kurt us…" "I'll take it." Cyan interrupted the Professor's rant.

Oak smiled happily, "That's great. Let me just set it up."

As Oak fiddles with the device, Cyan asked him out of curiousity, "Legends captured?"

Oak answered idly, "I could set you up for storage with 1 week period and if you didn't confirm the catch I'll sell them. And if you contact me and I'll make sure that it enters your permanent storage…" He paused and smirked, " … captured with your starter?"

Cyan rolled his eyes and Oak told him to drop his blood somewhere on the device. He pricked his hand and smeared the blood onto the device. Cyan then inquired how to use most of the devices in the… device and its name.

Oak flipped around the devices while responding to Cyan's question, "It does have tutorials on how to use the devices inside it. This thing is called The Ultimate Pokemon Trainer Wildlife Immersion Device : Specialized Essential Tools called TUPTWID:SET..." He paused, "… Or you can call it PokeSET. And done."

The man gave the PokeSET to its new owner. The devices opened a slot immediately and Cyan placed Celeste pokeball into it. It closed and confirmed the owner, ready to be utilized. Oak looked at the window and saw that it was already dark. Celeste was already asleep and Cyan was yawning.

"Well, I suppose you could go to my intern's house for the night." Oak stated.

Cyan nodded, "Jeremy's?"

Oak shook his head, "Jake's."

The teenage frowned.

"Don't worry, I knew his mother well enough. Though I suppose I'll call up to her and ask her to allow you to sleep there. And tomorrow morning makes sure to come back here and learn the PokeSET." Oak clarified.

Cyan left the lab in a daze after given the map towards Jake's house. Everything that happened that day had just hit him, fast and hard. Losing his home to Team Olympus, getting Celeste, the PokeSET, Jake and well… he didn't even realize that he was already in the guest room and fell asleep right after placing Celeste next to him. The night fades away.


End file.
